The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer-readable storage device.
While a photograph set or the like obtained by successive shooting is likely to include a great number of photographs, the difference between the photographs is little. Therefore, if it is tried to apply a method same as a method for managing a single photograph to management of a photograph set or the like, then the efficiency in operation for management is low because similar photographs are involved successively. In recent years, in order to solve this problem, photographs are managed, for example, using a hierarchical structure. According to this method, if an operation to select one of successively shot grouped photographs grouped in a hierarchy same as that of a single photograph is carried out, then it is possible to carry out an operation later so that a mode in which a photograph in the group can be selected can be entered.
What are grouped are not limited to images of a photograph set or the like. For example, a technique is known that a plurality of functions are grouped into a plurality of function groups, and when an operation button is depressed, a different function in the same hierarchy is selected, but, when the operation button is depressed twice, functions in the lower hierarchy are rendered selectable. The technique is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-316635.